


A Little Dry

by Missy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Everywoman Treat, F/F, Family Feels, First Thanksgiving Together, Grumpy Relatives, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Amy and Rosa's first family Thanksgiving together is not without its problems.





	A Little Dry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



“The turkey’s a little dry.” 

Amy looks up from the meal in a panic. That was the last thing she wanted to hear after she’d spent all afternoon in the kitchen. But Rosa’s dad was picking over his meal with his nose wrinkling up. She did the only thing she could do – make a panicked sound and look at Rosa.

“It’s cool.” She got up, walked over to her father. “Here. Amy made it. Took hours and she probably broke two nails making it.”

“No, my nails are fine! But I did lose a good thyme plant.” She shook her head. “Poor green thumb. He gave his leaves to make this dinner delicious.” Rosa shot her a pitying look.

Rosa’s father stared at her before taking the bowl and pouring some gravy on the meat. He handed it back to his daughter.

“Your girlfriend’s stuffing isn’t too salty,” he said, and took a bite out of the pile.

Rosa smiled and Amy shot her a thankful grin.

“My Amy’s stuffing is perfect,” said Amy’s father, beaming at his daughter. “And your Rosa’s cranberry sauce is perfect.”

“Thanks,” Rosa said. She leaned down to kiss Amy as she came back around the table. She settled the gravy boat back in its proper place before she said, “it came out of a can.”


End file.
